


Kiss The Robin

by Rachel_Curry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: GB, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Curry/pseuds/Rachel_Curry
Summary: 伊芙琳·梅尔维尔在人生中的前二十年都在当一个守法的好人，但现在她不想继续了。-GB(Girl/Boy)注意，非自愿性行为，配对是Mob/Tim。单向暗恋（Mob→Tim）有。如果感到不适请速速关闭页面，如果你骂我我就会删文uu。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Tim Drake
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

怎样才能在哥谭捉住一只罗宾鸟？

在哥谭长大的这些年里，我自然不会免于感慨哥谭的混乱与阴暗。想要坚持停留在哥谭光明之处是痛苦的事，但想要堕落于黑暗，只需要轻轻一推——

这世上最为繁华的罪恶之都就会向你大开便利之门。

我在这片混乱之地坚持了二十余年，这并不意味着我是个完全的正常人，哥谭对我造成的影响只是不那么明显。与其他人相比，它仅仅只扭曲了我的性与爱，让我在某些时刻变得与常人不同。

虽然乍看之下我与哥谭的犯罪面相去甚远，但之所以会有这个故事，那正是由于我那脆弱的、不堪一击的道德底线，因外力而彻底破碎了。

别误会，这句话不意味着我是某个犯罪者的受害人、并决心因为他的所作所为而报复他，真正做到这一切的，正是夜晚翱翔于天际的义警们所轻轻扇动的翅膀。

或者该说，我被欲望所推动，而单方面坠入了爱河。因此我策划了这一切，从打听阿卡姆疯人院内部的动静开始，一直到购入相应的道具，我耐心地花上了数周的时间，在脑内一遍又一遍的演练着我的计划。

我最终等到了那一天。

阿卡姆疯人院的爆炸在夜晚显得如此耀眼，热焰冲破了云霄，发送着比蝙蝠灯更有力的召集信号。我并不关心今夜想要出逃的主角究竟是哪一位，我只知道我等来了蝙蝠们倾巢而出的机会。

“嘿，红罗宾在西面，我们已经准备好了。你听到了吗？”

“收到。报酬会在今晚结束后打入你的账户。”

虽然线人向我通报了消息，但不得不说，那已经有些迟了，我在这之前已经捕捉到了他的双翼。

我站在塔楼的顶部，望着他自空中落至地面，开始按照他们的计划追捕阿卡姆的犯人们，但实际上，他也许只是落入了一位俗套的犯罪者的陷阱。

黑市流通的新药和足够的人手，不需要他们足够强大，强大到足以在战斗中胜过这只小鸟，我比任何人都清楚他的强大，我只需要让他们抓住机会，在适当的时机捂住他的口鼻——

然后我就在哥谭捉住了一只长大的罗宾鸟。

前置准备工作其实远多于这简单的几句话，但我对宣扬我的成功这一点并没什么兴趣。我只是从我临时雇来的手下手中接过了昏迷的红罗宾，并如约交付了他们的报酬。

当把他背在背上的时候，我有些惊讶于这只小鸟的体重，似乎和其他人相比他要更纤瘦些，尽管这不影响他的强大，但对我来说，却增添了更多美丽的色彩在内。

我在提前准备好的仓库内损坏了他身上的通讯装置和定位器，并在此营造出了打斗的假象，随后我便带着我的珍宝回到了远离阿卡姆的宾馆，将他安置在床上，摘下他身上的小道具和制服，再换上宽松的浴袍，以及最后一步，用足够的手铐和锁链束缚住他。

我伸出手，隔着面具抚上他的脸颊，期待地等待着面具下那双蓝色的眼睛睁开的瞬间。如你所见，我并没有摘下他面具的打算，虽然今夜过后我大概就要进入黑门监狱了，也或者我会被关进阿卡姆…但我还是想为我挚爱的小鸟保留好他的秘密身份。

“谁杀死了知更鸟～？是我，麻雀说，用我的弓和…你醒啦？”在等待的间隙里我总需要一些消磨时间的方法，因此当红罗宾醒来的时候，我正在哼唱最近我很喜欢的童谣。

向上帝保证，我不是故意要挑他醒来的时候唱这一句的，我对杀死知更鸟这件事毫无兴趣，比起这个，我更希望给知更鸟戴上脚铐。

但红罗宾显然不这么认为。我看到他在面具下皱起了眉，大概正在思索他为何会落入这样的处境，随后他才将注意力转向了我。

我明显地察觉到他在看到我的瞬间瞳孔缩了缩，我猜他大约是惊讶于前段时间救下的女性竟然摇身一变成为了他的绑架者。

我不知道他有没有调查过我，我想他也没有精力去调查每一个他救下的人，因此我还是开口自我介绍了一句：“你好，我是伊芙琳，我本来还不太确定你对我还有没有印象，但看来是有的。”

“伊芙琳·梅尔维尔。我知道你，但我本来不觉得你会和这样的犯罪行为沾边。你做这一切是为了什么？”红罗宾开口问道。

这是我今晚第一次感到惊讶，因为我本以为我只是个无足轻重的普通哥谭人，但他却能报出我的名字。好吧，也许这就是事实，哥谭的蝙蝠系义警无所不知。

我不知道该如何回答他的问题——就算只是说明事实，我也不认为他会相信我的动机，所以我转而用行动告诉他答案。我注意到他在手铐附近颤动的手指了，我并不太在意，因为我相信，很快他就分不出太多注意力在逃脱这件事上了。

我从床边的椅子上起身，转而跪坐上了床沿，只靠着膝盖移动而跨坐到了他的小腿上方，他的目光在我移动的中途一直停留在我身上，我为此在心里漾开了小小的喜悦。

在他开口向我询问我这一串举动的意义之前，我先一步俯下身，用一只手拉开了他胸腹处的浴袍，再低着头，姿态虔诚地舔舐上他一侧的乳珠，然后不太意外地听到了他的闷哼声。

我用湿滑的舌尖在那块软肉附近的乳晕上打转，随后转而大力让他的乳头划过舌背，感受着他的乳尖逐渐在我的口腔中硬挺起来，这才抬起视线，维持着俯身的姿势看向他：“……这就是我想做的了。不过，这还不算是全部。”

不得不说，我还是有些紧张于和他对视，我读不懂他那双澄澈清明的蓝色眼瞳中究竟有怎么样的感情在内。事到临头我才想起害怕他对我感到反感与厌恶，不过似乎也已经来不及了。

他没有说话，也许他在担心我会因为他的声音而认出他来，也许他只是觉得像我这样的人很恶心。我没有读心的能力，所以在他选择不给予我回应的时候，我只能继续我在做的事。

我重新低下头，继续着前戏的部分，这一次我换了一边，将之前所做的事如法炮制。我希望我的动作没有太过粗鲁，但有时候在性事中太过温柔反而没有足够的快感。

因此这一次我收回了我的舌头，试探着用牙齿厮磨着那块凸起，并如同婴儿般吮吸着他的乳肉，直至我收到他难以忍耐的呻吟声作为回应，我才停下了我的动作。

我开始亲吻他的胸腹，先是从胸口开始，随后稍许向上，一直亲吻至他的锁骨，再抬起头吻上他的下颔，我注意到了他紧抿的双唇，于是我并没有更进一步，因为亲吻与性无关，而我不打算在这部分继续冒犯他。

我又重新回到原点，这一次的亲吻蔓延到了小腹，我用双唇感知着他腹部肌肉的线条，那是纤瘦但又足够结实的腰身，我确信它足以用优美来形容，但更值得我注意的是那些遍布整个躯体的伤痕。

这就是他们在夜晚保护这座城市的证明，而我现在正试着把这样的英雄拖入我个人的、扭曲的欲望之中。

我因为这样的念头而燃起了负罪感，那已经破碎但尚且残有碎片的道德正张牙舞爪地释放存在感，忽然在某一瞬间，这样的存在感反而化为了我欲望的燃料。

我开始更为专注地亲吻那些疤痕，体会着它们横亘于这具年轻的身体上留下的痕迹，枪伤、刺穿伤、也许还有手术留下的疤痕，它们一一在我的双唇间滑过，告诫着我不要再度为它们的主人留下伤痕。

最终我的亲吻游离到了下腹，而某个我此刻才想到去面对的器官直观地反应出了我造成的快感。

我试想也许前戏已经足够了，于是我从红罗宾的身上起身，伸长手臂从床头柜里取出了润滑剂和指套。

微凉的液体从瓶口大量地倾泻到了他的股间，我蹙起眉注视着他的后穴，在意识到灯光的亮度无法让我看清那些皱褶后，我只得暂停润滑的行为，转而从旁取过几个枕头垫在他身下。

现在我可以清晰地看到那些润滑液的反光了。透明且裹着一层油的指套在我的右手食指上绷紧，提前修建整齐的指甲并不至于戳破它，也就意味着不会让他受伤。

我先试探着在小口外围的皱褶上打转，直至此时，我才再一次听到了红罗宾开口对我说话，他显然有些紧张，因为我可以清晰地听出他声音的紧绷：“现在停下还不晚。”

我眨了眨眼，意外于这份警告来到之晚，也许他本以为我只是个想和他一夜情的女人，但他直到现在才意识到我的不同之处：“我以为你最开始就知道我想做什么了，我不会停下的。哪怕下次见你是在你来阿卡姆探监，我也不会收手。”

他再一次回归了沉默。

而我也在这段对话结束的时候停止了试探，我坚定地把食指塞进了他的后穴，紧接着便在红罗宾从喉咙中泄出的哼声中，感受到了指尖被温热紧致的肠壁包围的触感。

…现在我开始嫉妒男人所拥有的生殖器官了。

我一边前后挪动着我的手指来让他适应这样的感觉，一边不得不打破我们之间的沉默：“如果你感到疼痛的话，记得告诉我。”

他幅度不大地点了点头，我隐约在他纤长的脖颈上看到了一层薄汗，紧接着，在我注意到他想要开口说些什么前，我的手指已经先一步触碰到了他的前列腺。

我在指尖触碰到那块相对而言更为坚硬的肠道时，尚且没有反应过来那意味着什么，甚至还再度戳了戳那块内壁，这一行为直接打断了他预定想说的话语，转而让他从口中吐出几声呻吟。

这一次我可以分辨出那嗓音里的快感了。

“…抱歉，不过你本来想说些什么吗？”事实上，我的确渴望着他能再和我交流些什么，因此我停下了手中的动作，开始补救起我们间本该有的对话。

红罗宾有些费力地倚靠在我先前垫上的枕头上，不太明显地喘着气向我发问：“为什么？”

我愣了愣，判断出他已经在短短一个单词内结束了提问，而我下意识作出的反应是在思考或给出答案前继续这场性事，持续地抽动我的手指。

“我不太明白你在问关于哪方面的为什么，如果你想问我的性取向，那大概在几句话之内讲不完。而如果你想问我‘为什么是你’，那答案是因为我爱你。”

在说完话这番话后，我自己都忍不住为我的无耻嗤笑起来。看啊，一个强奸犯正在和他说爱这个词，无论在这之前他有没有厌恶我，从现在起，我想他会了。

但红罗宾没有因为这句话而说些什么讽刺我的话，而我在嗤笑过后便重新开始专注于在手指上的动作，从瞬间的余光中，我瞥到了他在思考着什么的表情。

也许差不多了。我想。我把我的食指抽出来，在红罗宾困惑的眼神中取出第二第三个指套戴上。当我重新进入他的时候，我的手指加到了两根。我不太想面对他的眼神了，因此我重新俯下身，耐心地吮吸起他的乳尖，将用牙齿揉搓的力道控制在粗暴的临界线上。

一时间，房间内只有他因性爱而发出的呻吟声，而在我准备加入第三根手指前，让我感到意外的事发生了。

可以说在这场性事进行到现在为止，我几乎没有触碰过他硬挺的生殖器，一是因为某种程度上我厌恶着这个器官，二是因为我更希望他能试着享受由前列腺带来的快感。

而在这样的前提下，他却突然射了出来，我没来得及目睹他的表情，但我及时注意到了他溅在小腹上的精液，和一小部分溅上我下巴的白色体液。我用空闲的那只手刮下了下巴上的精液，随后思索着盯着它看了一会，将那根手指伸到了他嘴边。

“要尝尝看你精液的味道吗？”我问道，其实已经做好了被他用力咬上手指的心理准备。

但他却真的伸出舌头舔了舔我的手指，我为指腹上湿热的柔软触感而呆了一会，他像是因此而捉到了我的把柄般笑了一声，带着漫不经心的意味问我：“这就够了吗？”

操。

我的大脑为此而空白了片刻，在思考中断的时间里，我的脑海里只留下了一句话：他真是超乎我意料的辣。

我毫不客气地加入了第三个手指，开始反思起是不是因为前戏做的太长太磨蹭，才会让他在现在还留有这种程度的余裕。

很快他就因为我有些幼稚的报复举动而失去了笑意，在不间断地对前列腺的戳弄后，我可以听到他开始无法控制地在我耳畔的喘息。

当我注意到他的阴茎再次硬起来了以后，我抽出了手指，并在同时摘下了指套。这次红罗宾看我的眼神没什么困惑，更多的也许是好奇，我注意到他的眼神和最开始相比已经没有那么清明，情欲的色彩开始出现在他身体的小细节里。

这一次我从床头柜里拿出来的是提前准备好的假阳具，我选了店家推荐给初次的大小，从外形上看似乎朴实无华，但实际上…至少不会给他留下再次在床上笑我的机会。

我在他的注视下佩戴好了道具，往上淋了大量的润滑剂，毕竟我和它之间没有联通感官，我也无法及时得到来自他的反馈，只有足量的润滑才能将受伤的可能性减少到最小。

我伸手握住他的腰，然后稍稍把他从床垫上抬起来，我感受到他的大腿夹住了我的腰，力道因为脚腕上的镣铐与锁链而有所限制，我想他正在紧张。

毕竟手指与实物的感觉还是不太一样的。我一边把龟头对准他的后穴入口一边想，并觉得明天我没有横死在哥谭街头就是奇迹。

在正式进入的瞬间，我第一次凝视他的双眼，在心里描摹着他现在的表情，并在今晚第一次无法抑制地想要揭开他的面具，看看那张脸上完整的神色到底是怎样的。

一定会是值得“美丽”这个词夸奖的脸吧。

就在此时，久未谋面的高中同学提摩西·德雷克的脸突然以不可阻挡的气势冲进了我的想象，我的大脑甚至贴心地模拟出了他在这个情景下的表情。在他海蓝色双眼下方的脸颊上会带着些许红晕，他在这样的注视下显得有些不自在和退缩，更多的是被快感感染出的情欲以及对未知的紧张……

……？我到底在想什么？姑且不论被迫安上这样带着色欲表情的德雷克，这样的想象显然对红罗宾也不太尊重。“在做爱做到一半的时候突然发现自己的心另有所属”？不管怎么想都是离谱的事。

我为了弥补这样单方面的不尊重，开始心虚地低下头观察起正交合在一起的部位。他似乎正因为冰冷的润滑液而感到不太适应，我能感受到在我手中钳着的腰肢正向后瑟缩着，想要逃离我刚刚插入的假阳具。

我没有给他逃离的机会，持续动作缓慢地向前推进，我确信若非他的手正被手铐捆着，此刻他应该已经忍不住用手臂遮住他的脸了。

在终于整根进入后，我和他都忍不住舒了口气，看着他偏过头想要避免与我对视的样子，我觉得自己切身体会到了“风水轮流转”这个词的含义。

这一次我俯下身已经不是为了取悦他，而是为了和他调情。我凑到他的耳边，特意压低了声音，回复他在不久前向我发出的疑问：“今晚还很长。在你坚持不住前，我都不会觉得够了。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告在前一页。感到不适请速速关闭，不要骂我uu。

提姆·德雷克，AKA红罗宾，在被身前的年轻女人进入的瞬间，忍不住回忆起了今晚究竟为什么会变成这样。

在又一次前去处理阿卡姆逃狱的事件时，他在刚开始战斗没多久就陷入了昏迷。不久前他才刚听说过黑市新流通的迷药，只不过药品贩售源相当谨慎，从不让罪犯对他们这些义警使用这种迷药，因此这还是他第一次正面对上这种药。

显而易见，正如这种药在传言中所被描述的那样，它确实十分有效。

当他再度醒来的时候，首先感觉到的就是被铐起来的双手和双脚。除了简单的手铐和脚铐外，绑住他的人还额外用上了锁链。

这位不知名的绑匪已经足够细心，但对他而言也不过是再多耗费几秒的事。随后他意识到，虽然制服和装备都已经被去除，但面具却没有被动过的痕迹。

他听到了年轻女性的哼唱声，开始短暂好奇起绑匪的身份，因此他睁开眼，思索着寻找起声音的主人，却在真正看到绑匪的瞬间忍不住感到惊讶。

伊芙琳·梅尔维尔，他的高中同学。她的父亲是哥谭某家大型企业的董事之一，但她在六岁前都和她的母亲居住于犯罪巷，一直到她要开始上学，她的母亲才找上了她的父亲。

当时梅尔维尔并没有其他的子女，也没有结婚，因此他爽快地留下了伊芙琳，并从此将她视作家族继承人培养。只是在伊芙琳十岁的时候，梅尔维尔夫妇就死在了一场爆炸里。

她本人是当时上流高中的孤僻异类，成绩优异却对社交没什么兴趣，最多也只会和其他人有学术上的交流。

在当年，他也惊讶过她的知识含量远超于同龄人，并于她有过一些学术方面的交流，不过在高中毕业后，他们就没了明面上的往来。

他之所以能记得这么清楚，是因为前几周他恰巧红罗宾的身份在一场抢劫案里把她救了下来，而当时的她看起来一如过去般优雅稳重，丝毫没有会成为一个…绑架义警的绑匪的迹象。

他本来以为她只是因为那场俗套的英雄救美而产生了一夜情的想法，虽然他有心想要阻止她，回到阿卡姆继续他的任务，但鉴于黑市的迷药药效猛烈，连他的抗药性都没能起到多少帮助，导致他在醒来多时后也没有完全恢复。  
所以最终他决定暂时放任事态发展。

只是在事态真正进一步发展以后，他忍不住再一次为这位多年前的老同学而感到惊讶。

不过这一切的起因也并非无迹可循。回忆起在她六岁前于犯罪巷生活的那部分，他忽然理解了她对于“通常”的性的排斥。

事实上，他其实对今晚发生的事并没有特别的排斥。不如说在无可奈何的情况下，他该试着学会享受一下这份同样特别的温柔。

他更多的思考已经被伊芙琳的动作打断了。不同于她外表看起来的温和，在那句耳语过后，她在性事中的动作变得相当有力且迅捷。

他忍不住为这样新奇且陌生的快感而瑟缩颤抖，缠绕在四肢上的铁链没有给他太多活动的区域，伊芙琳纤细的双手正牢牢地握着他的腰肢，他无处可逃，只能在原地承受着被快感侵袭的感觉。

他忍不住闭上双眼，因此错过了伊芙琳若有所思的表情。

他感觉到在体内不断抽动、撞击着他的前列腺的那根阴茎突然停下了，而紧随其后的便是被解开束缚的双腿。

伊芙琳没有说话，只是重新开始摆动她的腰肢，每一次进入都如同要将他钉在床上般用力，漫长且和缓的前戏也许正是为此而造的铺垫。他有意想借助重获自由的双腿摆脱她，但无力地意识到那剂药剂的效果也许甚至超过了伊芙琳的预料。

他狼狈地攥紧双手，指甲几乎要嵌进掌心，大腿根部的肌肉开始颤抖，前方无人问津的性器也在不断流出前液，如同违背他的意志般在向伊芙琳寻求抚慰。

伊芙琳注意到了他蜷起的双手，皱着眉松开了放在他腰间的手，转而慢慢将他的一根根手指舒展开，并交握住了他的右手。

“我不想你在今晚受伤。”她维持着先前耳语的姿势，带着热气在他耳边说着温和的安抚语句，但他却觉得无所适从，因为对方在这场性事中始终占据的主导地位。

年轻的女人稍稍正了正他的身体，以便她能够用左手揽住他的背脊，并在这样的禁锢下找到合适的姿势来为他带来最直接的感触。

伊芙琳留意着他的表情，在适当时候收回了右手，开始撸动他被忽视已久的性器，并用指腹摩挲着它的顶端，直到她满意地看到提姆忍不住紧贴上她的身体，将脸埋进了她的颈窝，呜咽着射出了第二发精液。

她顿了顿，惊奇地注意到正被自己插入的后穴穴口正在抽搐，她忍不住将左手向下挪到了他的脊椎末端，用掌心感受着他在后穴的第一次高潮。

而提姆——提姆他已经为这样的快感而开始逐渐失去思考能力了。有什么不太对，他艰难地在一片混沌中思考着，伊芙琳是不是给他注射过什么催情的药剂？

他在伊芙琳开始照顾起他的前方的时候就逐渐变得崩溃起来，同时受到来自前后两方的刺激，让他脑内酝酿的快感达到了新的高度。

这让他在射精的时候连带着后穴也开始抽搐颤抖，他忍不住为这样的感觉而开始从喉咙中发出介于哭泣与呻吟间的声音，并下意识地依靠着掌控着这样陌生快感的伊芙琳。

他本能地收拢双腿，在高潮余韵中死死缠住伊芙琳纤瘦的腰身，连带着他的脚趾都因为高潮而蜷缩了起来，他甚至想要将手也从束缚他的铁链中抽出，好让他整个人都抱住伊芙琳，以此来让她的动作暂停下来，留给他一些喘息的时间。

但伊芙琳并没有让他的愿望成真，她在那片紧缩的肠道中持续抽动着，并在抽动途中还照旧按压过了他的前列腺，这让他忍不住再次呜咽了几声，几滴眼泪从他紧闭的双眼中流出，流淌在他黑色的面具上。

伊芙琳这才缓下了挺进的速度，转而用双手抱住他，试图通过这样的动作来给予他一些慰藉。

“你还好吗？”她问，而提姆还在因刚刚的高潮而耳鸣。

短暂的等待过后，伊芙琳仍然没有得到来自提姆的回答，于是这次她伸手解开了捆着红罗宾左手的锁链和手铐，好让他能够拥有更大的活动空间来纾解高潮的后遗症。

“你还好吗？”她再度发问。这一次她等来了回答，她感觉到埋在她颈边的头颅幅度不大的上下点了点，而她则松了口气，却没有放开抱住提姆的双手。

实际上，不同于留给伊芙琳的答案，提姆仍然觉得有点没能反应过来。刚刚的前列腺高潮用光了他在药效缓慢消退时积攒的体力，而他现在正如同人偶一般倚靠在伊芙琳身上，几乎是在靠着她的身体和最后剩下的锁链来支撑他的体重，这样的失控感让他感到陌生，并不由自主地厌恶起这样的无力感。

伊芙琳的安抚来得足够及时，她敏锐地注意到了这一点，因此正不带任何色情意味的抚摸着他的肩和背，并再度将右手与他十指交握，试图表达出一些温存。

他几乎就要为此而感到错位的安全感了。

而伊芙琳的温柔也给了他同样的错觉，让他以为今晚的性爱即将在此画上句号，他挣扎着想要从伊芙琳的怀抱中挣脱，但这终止于伊芙琳的再次抽动。

“…不，等等，不…”他几乎是在哀求了，“停下，已经够了…”

“我会把握好分寸的。”而伊芙琳给出的回复在他看来是如此冷酷。

正如伊芙琳最开始猜测的那样，当提姆一旦重新收获手臂的自由，他做的第一件事就是将他的手臂横放在眼前，试图借着这样的行为遮掩他的无助。

伊芙琳只觉得这样的他很可爱。并且她想看到更多他这样可爱的模样。

“你介意我试试后入吗？”她问道，这让提姆不知该如何作答，而伊芙琳也没有继续等待的欲望，她直接把提姆翻成了侧身，并维持着插入的姿势转到了他的身后。

硅胶制成的阴茎在他的内壁上摩擦并旋转着，让他从喉咙中发出呻吟声，今晚的性爱对他而言已经太超过了，因此他过了几秒才意识到，刚刚在调换姿势时带来的旋转并没有结束。

“…哈啊、伊芙琳，你刚刚做了什么…？”他无力地问。

“一些道具上的附加功能。毕竟只有一个晚上，我还是想把这些都试一遍的。”她握着遥控器回答道，随后又把遥控器丢到一旁，将手掌覆盖在提姆腰与臀的界线上，却没有用力，只是维持着这个姿势开始摆动腰部，看着提姆跪趴着想要逃离她的性器。

道具的嗡鸣声在他的肠道中作响，适量的旋转给他在某个瞬间带来了错觉。这个姿势就像动物交配。他在用膝盖向前小步爬动时突然想到。只是这与自然界通常在这个姿势下的性别截然相反。

伊芙琳则耐心地一步一跟，同样维持着跪姿在前行时戳过他的前列腺，看着他一步步朝着床边爬去，姿态悠闲得好似猎人观赏猎物的垂死挣扎。

伊芙琳最终在他软到几乎要从床沿掉到地面的时候，伸出手把他捞回了怀抱里。

她顺势亲了亲他的耳垂，用一只手把他圈在怀里，任由柔软的胸脯紧贴上他的后背，另一只手则按了按遥控器上的开关，关掉了假阳具的电动模式，也不再做些什么其他的动作。

提姆尚因为过量的快感而有些神智不清，困惑地因为她的暂停而投来了视线，伊芙琳垂下眼眸，最终因为他柔软且信赖的表情而打破了最后的自我约束。

“你可以拒绝我。但我想，如果我不试着给你一个亲吻的话，我会遗憾到老死的。”伊芙琳在试着亲上他的嘴唇前这么说，随后她就把双唇贴了上去，等待着他的回应。

他没有如先前那样抿唇，这给了她一些信心，于是她试着完成这个吻，并最终成功在他的口腔里尝到了咖啡的余香。

在结束这个吻以后，她又如一切最开始的时候那样虔诚地亲吻他的眉心，但她的动作却是对神明的亵渎。

她又一次开始用力撞击他的后穴，现在提姆几乎是坐在那根假阴茎上的，伊芙琳正把他按在墙和她的身躯间的狭小空隙里，这让它进入到了新的深度。

他已经开始因为接连不断的刺激而感到疲惫了，他正等待着更多如刚才那样的温存和休憩，但伊芙琳没有给予他休息的许可，汹涌的快感依旧在冲刷他的每个细胞，让他从指尖开始颤抖，最终止于蜷缩起的脚趾。

他感受到了高潮的前兆，这让他忍不住抓紧了伊芙琳的衣袖，而伊芙琳则细密地亲吻着他的后颈，用没有被他拽住的手爱抚着他的胸口。

在他高潮前的最后一刻，伊芙琳重新拿起了遥控器，按下了某个按钮，等待着怀里的青年有所感知。

又一次的前列腺高潮让他的肠道开始收缩，而他也忍不住向后靠进了伊芙琳的怀抱里，女人扎起的长发已经散落在他的脸颊旁，自今晚诞生的奇异安心感让他忍不住在她的怀里放松，放任自己迎接高潮的到来。

但与上一次有所不同的是，他突然感觉到在他的后穴中有什么炙热的液体开始喷射，就好比是射精一般，但这时长却远超过了通常维持的射精时间。

他因这液体带来的热度而迎来了完全不同的快感，同时他也感到了瞬间的惊恐，这让他忍不住下意识地往伊芙琳怀里再缩了缩，整个人几乎要软成一团倒在她怀里。

伊芙琳再度亲了亲他的后颈，用一如往常的柔和语调给予解答：“这是它让我决定买它的最重要的功能，只是清水而已。…睡吧，我会为你清洁的。”

这是提姆因这次高潮而陷入昏迷前最后听到的话语。

伊芙琳注视着在她怀里又一次失去意识的红罗宾，为今晚发生过的一切感到餍足，她缓缓地拔出了尚且插在后穴的假阳具，听到了尚在抽搐的穴道好似挽留的“啵”声，并如她的诺言那样横抱起了红罗宾，将他带到了浴室。

解开披在他身上的浴袍，再耐心地为他清洁那些精液和汗水，伊芙琳甚至还为他用热水洗了洗被汗水浸湿的黑发，再把他抱回已经被服务员换上新床单的床上。最终她在擦干他身上的水珠后为他换上了新买来的睡衣，将他妥善地安置进了被窝。

做完这一切后，她才敷衍地为自己也冲了个淋浴，随后自己抱了一床被子睡在了沙发上。

就当作是进监狱前睡的最后一场好觉。她在坠入梦乡前想。

第二天，提姆·德雷克醒来的时候房间里已经没有了伊芙琳的身影，他为此叹了口气，不知道该做何感想，但很快他就注意到了整齐摆在床头柜上的两套衣服。

他坐到床沿，翻了翻这两套衣物，意识到这分别是他的制服和一套可以供他摘下面具化为普通人的常服，在旁边还贴上了一张纸条。

「嗨:-D  
早饭放在茶几上了。这是你的制服和我为你买的常服，你的小道具们除了通讯器和发信器以外都完好无损。如果你想要逮捕我进黑门监狱或者阿卡姆的话，我就在旁边的浴室里。  
P.S. 少喝咖啡吧？对身体不太好。或者我该劝你早点睡觉。」

他看了眼还冒着热气的牛奶和三明治，以及可以看出漆黑人影的浴室，忍不住再叹了口气。

伊芙琳·梅尔维尔听见了一声敲门声，她知道那是红罗宾来敲了敲门，她隐约听见了他换衣服的声音，但不知道他为什么不直接进来逮捕她。

抱着满脑子的胡思乱想，她打开了浴室的门，却惊愕地发现房间内已经空无一人，她准备的两套衣服都已经被带走了，而桌上的早饭也只剩下了包装袋。

她走到茶几旁，看到了红罗宾留下的纸条。

「早点回家。」

……所以这是让我自首的意思吗？她不确定地想，开始收拾她遗落下的东西，并在拉开床头柜抽屉的瞬间感到了一瞬间的失语。

临时小弟的纸条正躺在那爽朗地向她打着招呼：「我为您准备了带有足量催情成分的润滑剂，祝您享受一个愉快的夜晚。希望这位床伴的表现能够让您满意。」

伊芙琳·梅尔维尔在一晚没有归宿后又勉强踩着点进入了大学课堂，并在接下去的几天里意外地在校园里见到了她的高中同学提摩西·德雷克。

她迷茫地向站在树下似乎是在等人的德雷克挥了挥手，随后更加迷茫地看着他直直地朝着自己走来。

她的直觉开始嗡嗡作响，但她也不知道这究竟是好是坏。


End file.
